User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Role's for Samuel's Fan Version Episodes!
(Well, Sam! This is my second blog in the wiki, and since we talked about you planned to make a version of real HTF Episodes like "Who's to Flame?" For example, so i decided to help you with the roles, maybe not all roles will be same since depends on episode ya do, also ya maybe don't do all episodes i guess? Just those ya want idk? Anyway here is including your characters who are OCs, Crossover Characters and Characters that already exists in HTF that can take a role from their friends... I may explain when we in, and ah sometimes so eh yeah sometimes as well ya may borrow fanmade characters from users if they could work like Lord Of Darkness may let you use his characters like the species ya want to add for example but ok here we go:) Cuddles - Lucky Jack (Yeah, The rabbit from Home on the Range. I guess it works since he and Cuddles are rabbits and i can imagine Jack with Cuddles' design, so without slippers and have one peg leg. Yeah ya said this role may work yeah are may be able to work but i vote for Lucky Jack yes!) Giggles - Either Sammy or Mikey (Yeah, gender does not matter, since Giggles and Petunia are best friends, the cat brothers could been them, either Sammy or Mikey for Giggles or it depends on episode? Sometimes Mikey and sometimes Sammy or idk ya decide?) Toothy - Timmy Turner (The main character in "The Fairly OddParents" yeah, since Toothy is said to look like a mix with SpongeBob SquarePants and Timmy Turner, and well, i guess Timmy will be a beaver like Toothy in the HTF Universe, so same clothes... And idk which colour on fur ya can decide?) Lumpy - Any stupid character from another media (Well, some character with low intelligence, just like Lumpy! Some may already been created in that wiki but well, since i am not sure but... I was thinking Kuzco as a Llama could maybe work as Lumpy but he isn't that stupid, maybe selfish at start but rlly it was the start and i don't see much stupidity with it, yeah that tho are some idea that... That came from my head.. What character from another media could been Lumpy? Yes in HTF Form? If not the llama, ya can say?) Petunia - Either Sammy or Mikey (Yeah, same thing like with Giggles, gender does not matter, and maybe depends on episode? Sometimes Sammy is Petunia and other times Mikey? Well is up to you, considering your cats will have roles then, but which of them is which girl?) Handy - Sniffles (See? THIS Is what i meant with characters that already exists in HTF that will take their friend's roles... So Sniffles will do what Handy do, like in "Who's to Flame?" Lol for sure Sniffles will drive a helicopter and stop the flames, also Sniffles and Handy are both smart, things that Handy have done is what Sniffles do in your versions then since then ya can add some old friends that do not repeat same stuff since Handy already did this so i guess Sniffles will do things from Handy's situtations?) Nutty - Stevie (Yeah, aka, me! Stevie if not Steve well... Stevie is more HTF like so yeah, anyway he is based of me from Minecraft and he is a Minecraft fan like i said, so is a Nutty-Sue which means similiar to Nutty! I have brown fur i guess since in Minecraft it is kinda black... Like a Mexican way, so it could be brown skin tho right brown fur is what the dog version of me will have, and my eyes will be similiar to show i am crazy, so i for example will be cheering for Sniffles when he try to save the town from fire yeah ya know i is taking Nutty's roles in Fan Version Episodes!) Sniffles - Jimmy Neutron (Ironic right? Sniffles was Jimmy when ya did parody in the yesterday yeah... Well, also foxes are said to be clever, kinda like raccoons... So i decided Jimmy to be a fox in your version, same clothes... And is orange/red like a normal fox maybe? So it should be Jimmy and a fox right? because i thought it may work?) Pop and Cub - Lammy and Mr. Pickels (Well, when ya make episodes when Cub dies... And maybe Pop too, so it means Mr. Pickels will get his well deserved deaths ah hah! Da funny deaths can now also... Can be like uh in... "Who's to Flame?", "Ipso Fatso", "Doggone It", Etc. Yeah, it will be funny to see him get tortured, and yeah seeing Lammy sometimes die as well heh heh, tho in Easy For You to Sleigh if ya will do it maybe other characters will be Pop and Cub in that version man meanwhile other episodes is Lammy and Pickels since the death of Pop and Cub in that one is peaceful and well at least not so brutal so ya may borrow any characters from Lord Of Darkness like any species ya wanna add and if he didn't use them in his version but yeah definitely the sheep and pickle often when it is their death time?) Flaky - Giggles (Phew, i was almost forgetting on the girls, is close to forgetting is it? Well, at least Giggles will be Flaky often... She will hang with Lucky Jack often then i guess, and be more shy since Giggles is a sweet girl but maybe not as scared but hey at least we got a girl uh except Lammy in the list right?) The Mole - Blind Mouse (:/ How to explain? Is anything at all i can explain? Lol aha ah ok i explain, guess the character will just be called "Blind Mouse" just like The Mole is... Yeah, "The Mole" XD... So the Mouse btw is gonna be white and no clothes since he have fur, and he better have black glasses like Mole which means blind, and yeah using something Mole have to know where he is going? And is it gonna be a big mouse? Or small one? I am not sure btw and yeah it was hard to think a role for Mole so i decide a Mouse oh good idea huh?) Disco Bear - Tobias Wilson (Well, they share stuff in common, acting cool and try to flirt with ladies only to later get hurt, lol.. Or well do ya think he should be a chameleon? Since he have colours, or any other animal if not chameleon? Ya decide... And if not Tobias... Then who? Any character that is flirting often with ladies and that loves to dance? Well anyway i was thinking Tobias but ya can decide?) Russell - Cuddles (Eh? Lol... Cuddles can also have a role of somebody else so i decided Russell, well Flaky and Russell isn't a couple tho i guess but still, at least Cuddles is a role having and well, Russell also flirt with Giggles or date her but when ya parody RussellXGiggles episodes it may be a girl character instead of the cats, or ya is not doing it at all? Anyway Cuddles was also having Russell's role in an episode where Russell died in a band so he even look like Russell later as pirate, so Cuddles can do Russell's actions then hm?) Lifty and Shifty - Hurty and Moonlight (Yeah, the wolves brothers as the raccoons brothers! Both are thieves and evil and is duo so yeah bros...I guess maybe called "Moonlight and Hurty" tho since even tho Lifty and Shifty is somewhat twins it is Lifty who is acting like the younger and Shifty older so... Moonlight is being Lifty who seem young but smart maybe, Meanwhile Hurty and Shifty are more greedy and more stupid, well Hurty is more sadistic so and Shifty MORE greedy yeah, of course the wolves is the raccoons tho, Moonlight as Lifty and Hurty as Shifty!) Mime - Jakey (Well, because Mime was hanging out with Giggles and Petunia in "Who's to Flame?" and also they adore him in "Easy Comb, Easy Go" so Jakey the nice Raccoon with cat bros then, also Jakey and Mime both have stripes, stripes on Jakey's tail and stripes on Mime's shirt so Mime's perfect for Jakey? And well since Jakey should talk but idk how he will do Mime's voice but he maybe talk fast on the phone so they don't get the gibberish and he also warn firemen and it doesn't help either, and about his house he have some stuff not seen but we should idk fix it that his stuff is shown but he maybe use different things that is not usual yeah?) Cro-Marmot - Lumpy (Well, idk why... I was out of ideas, it could been a character stuck in an ice cube that any user did that ya can ask to use, but Lumpy could take the role in some episodes i guess? Tricksy which is the name of the ferret in "Pet Peeve" yeah, behind Lumpy who was feeding birds in one pic, could also be Cro-Marmot that well, he is a prankster so he may prank very much but is a nice guy, so in Ipso Fatso when Lumpy's arm land on Flaky's head and she thinks it was Cro-Marmot... Either it is Tricksy or Lumpy that Giggles stare at... Ok sometimes Tricksy and other times Lumpy i guess? And characters that ARE Stuck in ice, maybe from LOD which i always think can borrow?) Flippy/Fliqpy - A lion, tiger, tasmanian devil, polar bear or walrus? (Well, also fanmade character ya can do i guess, since i guess it will be fun doing "Easy For You to Sleigh" making the wolves get in danger since they will meet a predator that CAN take down a wolf... And i decided not a bear since it may be too much... Well, Polar Bear was one of the choices, but i guess the bear looks like Flippy/Fliqpy but white instead of green and MAYBE different clothes to make him not too similiar but he is a Flippy/Fliqpy-Sue so yeah... He is either a lion or tiger since they could attack wolves since these cats are bigger than these canines/dogs... A Tasmanian Devil is a tasmanian or australian creature and it can get aggressive and yeah it is shorter than a wolf for sure and very much everybody else of the very choices but a wolf isn't as angry like tasmanian devil i guess, polar bear as i said could also work, unless he won't be a bear, the wolf duo is anyway afraid of bears except cubs like yeah Cub, and Walrus? Well it is also a predator since it eat fish, but i guess the walrus can kill wolves but not eat... At least he is a veteran like Flippy no matter who... Which of these predators as Flippy ya choose?) Splendid - Bat, Eagle or any other bird or flying animal or some animal who can't fly at all who can just have superhero ability= (Yeah, also decide one of these so ya can also create? Idk about another super flying squirrel btw since it may be same... He could be a bat who is a flying mammal unlike flying squirrels since those squirrels is actually flying to tree from tree irl but well if he is a bat he may be a reference or parody or something, maybe eagle since it makes him proud uh huh proud and American u know, eagle could make a cool superhero if ya decide him to be a bird yeah but a bird? Any other bird maybe? Or animal that fly or idk if there is like some insect idk? Or if can't fly, then it is a superhero who have ability to fly yeah, but it is up to you?) And i am not including Lammy and Mr. Pickels... Because IF ya parody on their episodes, then we created another monster like "Mr. Pickels!" It will be horrible episode then btw i guess? And that is all, i guess all these roles is what ya mostly use, like in some episodes then? Category:Blog posts